Rotary printing machines, particularly printing machines adapted to print on heavy or carton-type stock webs, as generally used, require exchange of the entire cylinders if the sizes of the cylinders have to be changed. These cylinders are heavy and complete exchange of the cylinders is complex and time-consuming. Endless printing, that is, printing on cylinders which do not have an axial plate clamping groove, also was not previously possible.